Vacuum cleaners are generally supplied with a range of tools for dealing with specific types of cleaning. The tools include a floor tool for general on-the-floor cleaning. Efforts have been made to improve the pick up performance of floor tools on carpeted floors. Some tools have a brush mounted in the suction inlet which is rotated so as to agitate the floor surface in the same manner as the brush bar of an upright vacuum cleaner. The brush can be rotated by the use of an air turbine or by an electric motor which is powered by a power supply derived from the main body of the cleaner. However, this type of tool is typically more expensive than the passive floor tool and consumes power.
Efforts have also been made to improve floor tools in a more passive manner. For example, EP 1 320 317 discloses a floor tool having a suction channel bounded on at least one side by a working edge for engaging with and agitating the floor surface. Lint pickers on the underside of the tool act as a one-way gate, allowing hair, fluff and other fibrous material to pass under the lint picker when the floor tool is pushed along the floor, but to block the lint when the floor tool is pulled backwards. The repeated forward and backwards action of the floor tool across the floor surface traps the lint and rolls it into a ball such that it can be sucked by the floor tool. The floor tool also comprises a skirt of flexible bristles which surrounds, but is not part of, the underside of the floor tool. The skirt is movable between a deployed position, for use with cleaning hard floors, in which the skirt rides along the hard floor surface and serves to space the working edge from the floor surface, and a retracted position, for use when cleaning carpets, where the working edge is able to contact the floor surface and the skirt is retracted sufficiently not to impede movement of the floor tool across the carpeted surface.